


wet dream

by wongsdong69



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Fluff, M/M, non graphic description of sex, slight nsfw?? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongsdong69/pseuds/wongsdong69
Summary: Jeno has a wet dream about Renjun that helps them get together.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> okay i finally wrote a short fic wow! its a little rough around the edges but i hope you enjoy it <3

“Ah, Jeno…” Jeno’s hips snapped up to meet the smaller man’s, loud, wet sounds resonating throughout the room. He looked even more beautiful like this, trembling and sobbing, only saying his name. “Jeno. Jeno!” 

Jeno woke up with a gasp, quickly sitting up and staring wide eyed at Renjun who stood over him. “You were moaning in your sleep. Are you feeling unwell?” Jeno blushed, recalling his lewd dream. He lied, “I feel a little nauseous, yeah.” Renjun frowned and held his hand against Jeno’s forehead. “You do feel warm. Go get a shower. I'll make tea.” Jeno nodded and stayed put until Renjun disappeared from the room. He hurried out of bed and hastily grabbed a pile of clothes off the dresser, shutting himself in the bathroom. He looked down at his crotch, sighing loudly upon seeing the bulge in his boxers. 

After taking a hot shower and dealing with his “problem”, Jeno went to the kitchen. Renjun was busy stirring a pot on the stove and jumped in surprise when Jeno spoke. “Jun, you don’t need to make soup, I’ll be fine!” He walked to stand next to him, their arms brushing against each other. Renjun shook his head and gave him a pointed look. “I don’t want you getting me sick.” He looked up at Jeno, reaching his hand up to test his forehead again. Jeno’s breath caught in his chest. He admired Renjun’s soft features, his dark eyes, his puffy lips… Without thinking, he leaned down, kissing him. Renjun dropped the spoon he was holding, hooking his arms around Jeno’s neck. Jeno pulled Renjun’s waist against his own, and even after Renjun pulled his face away, they stood like that for a moment, encased in each other. 

It ended quickly though, as Renjun made a disgusted face. “Wait a minute, you’re sick. Oh god, get off of me.” He pushed Jeno away and turned his attention to pick up the spoon where he dropped it. Jeno shook his head, “Wait, Jun. I’m not sick!” Renjun raised an eyebrow. “I’ll always feel warm to you because you’re always so cold.” He grabbed Renjun’s hand which was, in fact, freezing. “What about you moaning in your sleep? I’ve only heard sick people do that.” He turned off the stove and waited for Jeno’s reply.

Jeno snorted. “I had a wet dream, Renjunnie.” Renjun bit his lip and nodded to himself. “I mean, it makes sense, but-” Jeno ignored him, pulling him back into his embrace and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “But what? Are you just thinking of an excuse to not kiss me?” Renjun scoffed with a smile, “Yup, you caught me.” Jeno chuckled and they stood in silence. “Okay, but how long have you liked me?” Renjun asked and Jeno laughed. “I don’t know? Probably the day you moved in.” Renjun smiled softly and nuzzled his face against Jeno’s chest. "So all it took was me making soup for you to confess?" Jeno rolled his eyes. "No, I- I just wanted to kiss you again." Renjun snickered and winked playfully, "Then do it." 

A few months later~

Donghyuck sat up, groaning and rubbing his eyes. He turned to pound his fists against the wall behind his headboard. “SHUT UP, YOU GAYS- GUYS!” The loud noises didn’t quiet and Hyuck pulled out his phone, dialing a familiar number.

“Hyuck? It’s two in the morning, what’s wrong?” Donghyuck dramatically sobbed into the phone. “Jaemin, they’re fucking again… It’s so goddamn loud, please.” Jaemin sighed, thankful that he was only one floor away from his friend’s apartment. “Okay I’ll come get you. Get your pillow and whatever you need.” 

Jeno’s dream finally came true.


End file.
